Diana Santos
) |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F. |familiares = Edmundo Santos (padre) Alicia Colmenero (madre) Edmundo Santos Jr. (hermano) Francisco Colmenero (tío) Tony Santos (hermana) Tony Assael (sobrina) Francisco González (primo segundo) José Manuel Rosano (tío político) Fernando Rosano (primo) Alfredo Rosano (primo) Cristina Camargo (prima) Diana Galván Santos (hija) |pais = México |estado = Activa ocasionalmente |ingreso_doblaje = 1961 (11 años)}} Alicia Diana Santos Colmenero (nacida en México Df, 9 de junio de 1950) es una reconocida actriz y directora de doblaje mexicana. Su debut en el doblaje fue en 1956, acumulando una carrera que sobrepasa las cinco décadas. Tiene una extensa trayectoria prestando su voz, principalmente para producciones de Disney, y además ha sido la voz oficial de Minnie Mouse en todos los cortos, series y películas. Así mismo es la voz oficial de Bella en La bella y la bestia. Es hija del célebre actor y director de doblaje Don Edmundo Santos y sobrina del reconocido actor de doblaje Francisco Colmenero. 984764-mogli2.jpg|Mowgli en El libro de la selva. -Minnie-Mouse-sea.jpg|Minnie Mouse. DaisyDuck.png|La voz de la Pata Daisy hasta 1984. Miss-Bianca.jpg|Bianca en Bernardo y Bianca. zeichentrick-klassiker-box-0886973790298-4.jpg|Pedro en Heidi Eil.jpg|Elena en El caldero mágico. Smurfette_Cartoon.png|Pitufina en Los Pitufos. 500px-MuppetBabies-BabyPiggy.jpg|Peggy en Los pequeños Muppets. Sunni 2.gif|Sunni en Los Osos Gummi. Calla DS.png|Calla también en Los Osos Gummi. Chip Rescatador.png|Chip en Chip y Dale al rescate. Lilasawyer...heygoodgirlxd.jpg|Lila Sawyer (1ra. aparición) en ¡Oye Arnold! 250px-Princess_Belle.jpg|Bella en La bella y la bestia. tumblr_static_bopeep.png|Betty en Toy Story. Baloo librito de la selva.jpg|Baloo en El librito de la selva Filmografia Películas * El escritor fantasma (2010) - Ruth Lang (Olivia Williams) (2ª versión) * He's Just Not That Into You (2009) - Voces adicionales * Hannah Montana: La película - (2009) - Voces adicionales * Studio DC: Almost Live (2008) - Camila - (Matt Vogel) / Beaker * A Prairie Home Companion (2006) - Mujer de maquillaje (Sue Scott) * Chicas materiales (2006) Charlene (Colleen Camp) (2ª versión) * El hijo de La Máscara (2005) - Betty (Magda Szubanski) * Los Muppets y el Mago de Oz (2005) - Voces adicionales * Dúplex (2003) - Jean (Swoosie Kurtz) * El Aro (2002) - Niñera (Sara Rue) / Estudiante (Lindsey Stoddart) * 15 minutos (2001) - Rose Hearn (Charlize Theron) * Get Over It (2001) - Voz en club - (Lindsay Cole) * Red de corrupción(2001) - Linda - (Jennifer Irwin) * Ricos, casados e infieles (2001) - Alex (Nastassja Kinski) * Los Dukes de Hazzard: Peligro en Hollywood (2000) - Sharon (Susie Park) * Mi encuentro conmigo (2000) - Mesera (Melissa McCarthy) * Revelaciones (2000) - Mary Feur - (Miranda Otto) * Blanco y negro (1999) - Raven - (Gaby Hoffmann) * Locos en Alabama (1999) - Lucille Vinson (Melanie Griffith) * Asesinos sustitutos (1998) - Sara (Sydney Coberly) * Babe 2: El puerquito va a la ciudad (1998) - Ratoncitos narradores / Niño en desfile / Niño en hospital * Paulie (1998) - Lila Alweather (Laura Harrington) * Poder absoluto (1997) - Kate Whitney (Laura Linney) * Sé lo que hicieron el verano pasado (1997) - Melissa Egan (Anne Heche) * América salvaje (1997) - Tanna Stuart (Leighanne Littrell) * Las aventuras de Pinocho (1996) - Felinet - (Bebe Neuwirth) * Una amistad peligrosa (1996) - Jennifer Hansgeger (Marley Shelton) * Babe: El puerquito valiente (1995) - Hija de los Hoggett (Zoe Burton) / Valda (Mary Acres) / Ratoncitos * Laberinto de pasiones (1995) - Gloria Matthews - (Loretta Devine) * André (1994) - Paola Whitney- (Aidan Pendleton) / Bobby - (Gregory Smith) * Jacob (1994) - Raquel (Lara Flynn Boyle) * Los pequeños traviesos (1994) - Spanky (Travis Tedford) * Santa Cláusula (1994) - Mesera - (Jayne Eastwood) * Los últimos rebeldes (1993) - Willy Müller (David Tom) * Abracadabra (1993) - Sarah Sanderson (Sarah Jessica Parker) - (redoblaje) * Abraham (1993) - Esposa de Lot (Simona Ferraro) * Voceadores (1992) - Les Jacobs - (Luke Edwards) * Adorable criatura 2 (1991) - Annie Young (Amy Yasbeck) * Cry Baby (1990) - Señora Tadlock (Vivienne Shub) * Sexo, mentiras y video (1989) - Ann Bishop Mullany (Andie MacDowell) * Dos pícaros sinvergüenzas (1988)- Janet Colgate (Glenne Headly) * Viernes 13 parte 7: La sangre nueva (1988) - Sandra (Heidi Kozak) * Un vagabundo con suerte (1986) - Jenny Whiteman - (Tracy Nelson) * El Diablo y Max Devlin (1981) - Voces adicionales * Fama (1980) - Coco Hernandez (Irene Cara) * ¡Oh, Dios!: Libro Dos (1980) - Tracy Richards - (Louanne) * Cupido motorizado rumbo a Río (1980) - Paco (Joaquin Garay lll) * La banda de Loro cabalga de nuevo (1979) - Millie Gaskill - (Elyssa Davalos) * Mi amigo el dragón (1977) - Pedro (Sean Marshall) * Buscando el amor en un bar - Katherine Dunn (Tuesday Weld) (1977) * Autosecuestradores (1976) - Jay (Brad Savage) * Travesuras de una bruja (1971) - Paul (Roy Snart) * Temple de acero (1969) - Mattie Ross - (Kim Darby) * Barbarella (1968) - Stomoxys (Catalina Chevallier) * Al maestro con cariño (1967) - Barbara "Babs" Pegg (Lulu) * La novicia rebelde (1965) - Liesl von Trapp - (Charmian Carr) / Kurt von Trapp * Mary Poppins (1964) - Michael Banks (Matthew Garber) * Chicas, chicas, chicas (1962) - Laurel Dodge - (Laurel Goodwin) * Un soltero en el paraíso (1961) - Sissy Pickering - (Tracy Stratford) * Pollyanna (1960) - Pollyanna (Hayley Mills) * El diario de Ana Frank (1959) - Ana Frank (Millie Perkins) * La zapatilla de cristal (1955) - Ella/Cenicienta - (Leslie Caron) * El prisionero de Zenda (1952) - Antoinette de Mauban - (Jane Greer) * Susana de las montañas(1939) - Vicky Standing (Margaret Lockwood) Películas Animadas *Lucy van Pelt en Las aventuras de Carlitos - Estrellas del baseball *Lucy van Pelt en Las aventuras de Carlitos - La gran calabaza *Fern Arable / Jeffrey en La telaraña de Charlotte *Hansel en Bugs Bunny: Los 1001 cuentos de Bugs (Doblaje original) *La Princesa Oscura en Rainbow Brite y el ladrón de estrellas *Señora Brisby / Timothy Brisby en El secreto de NIMH: La ratoncita valiente (Doblaje original) *Fritz en La Princesa Sirena *Dorothy en Regreso a la Tierra de Oz *Linus van Pelt en Buen viaje, Charlie Brown (¡y no vuelvas!) *Denisse en Katy la Oruga *Lucy van Pelt en ¿Es éste el adiós, Carlitos? *Koko en Katy, Kiki y Koko *Jerry en Tom y Jerry: La película *Pebbles Picapiedra en Los Picapiedra: La boda de Pebbles *Peggy en Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue *María en Todos los perros van al cielo *Edmond (animado) en Rock-A-Doodle: Amigos inseparables *Madre de Ket y Lilly en Kiki entregas a domicilio *John en Los ositos cariñositos II: una nueva generación *Pebbles en La Navidad de los Picapiedra *Niña en Navidad con Scooby-Doo *Rudolph y Feliz en El brillante año nuevo de Rudolph *Cindy y Angelito Throckmorton en La primera Navidad de Yogi Para Disney Paige O'Hara * Bella en La bella y la bestia * Bella en La bella y la bestia: Una Navidad Encantada * Bella en El mundo mágico de Bella Edie McClurg * Minny en Cars * Minny en Cars 2 Mindy Sterling * Srta. Chicarelli en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo Annie Potts * Betty en Toy Story * Betty en Toy Story 2 Otros: * Lucky en 101 Dálmatas * Christopher Robin en Cortos de Winnie-The-Pooh * Mowgli en El libro de la selva * Señorita Marian en Robin Hood * Señora Jumbo en Dumbo (Doblaje mexicano) * Faline en Bambi (Doblaje mexicano) * Bianca en Bernardo y Bianca * Pedro en Mi amigo el dragón * Niño en Pequeño, un cuento de Navidad * Vixey en El zorro y el sabueso * Pata Daisy en El cuento de Navidad de Mickey * Princesa Elena en El caldero mágico * Señorita Ratón en Policías y ratones * Rosita en Patoaventuras: La película - El tesoro de la lámpara perdida * Bianca en Bernardo y Bianca en Cangurolandia * Blanca Nieves (2 loops) en Blanca Nieves y los siete enanos (redoblaje 2001) * Audrey en Vacas Vaqueras Como Minnie Mouse * Mickey Mouse * Mickeymanía * House of Mouse * La Navidad Mágica de Mickey: ¡Reunidos para celebrar! * El club de los villanos con Mickey y sus amigos * Mickey, Donald, Goofy: Los tres mosqueteros * Mickey y sus amigos juntos otra Navidad * La casa de Mickey Mouse * Mickey Mouse (2013) Películas de Anime *Hols en La princesa encantada *Elisa en Los Cisnes Encantados *Juan en Jack y la bruja *Pedro en El gato con botas *Fritz en La Princesa Sirena *Margarita en El Lago de los Cisnes *Madre de Ket y Lilly en Kiki: Entregas a domicilio (1er doblaje) Series de TV * Takeshi en Señorita Cometa * Blossom Russo en Blossom * Brooke Armstrong (Kristin Davis) - Melrose Place (1995-1996) * Chuckie Lee Torlkeson (Lee Norris) - Los Torkelson (1991-1993) * Kimberly Drummond en Blanco y negro * Caroline (Jessica Lundy) - Dinosaurios (1991-1994) * Juliet Parrish en V Invasión Extraterrestre * Cassidy Bridges (Jodi Lyn O'Keefe) - Nash Bridges (1996-2001) * Sra. Zeta Zabarielli en El fabuloso mundo del Doctor Seuss * Voces adicionales en Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción * Voces adicionales en Sunny entre estrellas * Voces adicionales en Misterios sin resolver * Sandra (Marjorie Treillaumas), Géraldine (Géraldine Sorin Robbe), Adrián (Adrien Moschion) y voces adicionales en Academia de modelos * Dena (Melissa McCarthy) - Samantha Who? (2007-2009) * Anne Greene (Angela Oh) - Castle * Voces adicionales en Castle * Lili / Elizabeth Lace (Phoebe Cates) - Lace (1984) * Ernie Lee (Ernie Reyes Jr.) - El Pequeño Karateka (Sidekicks - 1986) * Susan Henderson (Amanda Walsh) ("El Relato del Fabricante de Muñecas") / Nonnie Walker (Neve Campbell) (El Relato de la Sopa Peligrosa") - ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? (1994) * Dra. Mary Wagner (Nancy Travis) - Esposas desesperadas (2010) * Sra. Singleton (Shannon Cochran) - Grey's Anatomy (Capítulo 22) * Desirée (Sydney Bennett) - Aprendiendo a vivir (serie de TV) (1994) (Cap. 26) * Estudiante ep. 57, chica del tour ep. 65 - Lizzie McGuire Miniseries *Ruth Lasker (Madeleine Stowe) en Crónica de gángsters (1981) Series Animadas *Vilma en El nuevo show de Scooby y Scrappy-Doo *Pebbles Picapiedra en Las travesuras de los Picapiedra *Flim Flam en Los 13 fantasmas de Scooby-Doo *Pitufina, Bebé Pitufo, y Pitufo Travieso en Los Pitufos *Batichica/Barbara Gordon en Las nuevas aventuras de Batman *Andy Le Beau en Aventuras de un ángel guardián *Bella en El show del ratón *Chip y Gemelas samesas en Chip y Dale al rescate *Peggy y Beto en Los pequeños Muppets *Pata Daisy en Cortos clásicos de Disney *Dra. Crystal Kane en Los Centuriones *Gansi Pataloca y Binki Pataloca en Pato Darkwing *Mecka (Mika) (un ep.) en La historia sin fin *Carlitos Finster (3ª voz, un ep.) en Aventuras en pañales *Wanda Maximoff/Bruja Escarlata en X-Men *Mindy en Pepper Ann *Mamá de Sabrina en Sabrina, la brujita *Sra. Kers en El circo de Jojo *Melissa en Toonsylvania *Piolín en algunos cortos de los Looney Tunes *Baloo y Mowgli en El librito de la selva *Sunni Gummi y Princesa Calla en Los Osos Gummi *Osa Cindy en Yogi y la búsqueda del tesoro *Rebeca Cunningham en Los Aventureros del Aire *Keiko en Doomed Megalopolis (1993) (como Diana Colmenero) *Lila Sawyer (1ª voz), Suzy Kokoschka (un ep.) y voces adicionales en ¡Oye Arnold! *Valeria (algunos capítulos) en Josie y las gatimelódicas *Teo y voces adicionales en Teo *Voces Adicionales en Mansión Foster para Amigos Imaginarios *Isabella García-Shapiro (sólo en canciones) en Phineas y Ferb *Voces diversas en Godzilla (Hanna-Barbera) *Ángel Guardián (ep. 18) en Hora de aventura *Lotus en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad *Dree-elle She-ra: La princesa del poder (un cap.) *Bella en Princesita Sofía Anime *Pedro y Clarita en Heidi *Tetsuro Hoshino en Galaxy Express 999 *Yam Yam en Yam Yam y el genio *Abeja Hutch en La abejita Hutch *Estudiante de Ryonan en Slam Dunk *Luka Carson y Madre de James en Pokémon Videojuegos *Minnie Mouse en Disney Infinity Telenovelas Brasileñas Carla Daniel * Dalia en Chocolate con pimienta * Zulmira en Alma gemela Otros papeles * Marisa en Dancin' Days (Glória Pires) * Clô en Passione (Irene Ravache) * Voces Adicionales en Ronda de Piedra Dirección de doblaje * Lizzie McGuire * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Sunny entre estrellas * Kiki: Entregas a domicilio (versión Disney) * ¡Que Onda! * Kiki: Entregas a domicilio * Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo * ¡Buena suerte, Charlie! * ¡Buena suerte, Charlie!: ¡Es Navidad! * ¡Jakers! Las aventuras de Piggley Winks * Norman Normal * La vida y obra de Juniper Lee * Pepper Ann (primera parte) * Kappa Mikey * Elf, el duende * El discípulo * Austin Powers: el espía seductor * Un adolescente en la corte del rey Arturo * Hijos de la mafia * ¡Buena suerte, Jessie!: Navidad en Nueva York (Diálogos de ¡Buena suerte, Charlie!) * Yo no lo hice * 15 minutos Enlaces externos * Doblaje Disney Comerciales * XHGC (Canal 5) - Promos y pausas comerciales (1992 - 1994) * Voz del Osito Bimbo 'Estudios y Empresas de Doblaje' *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Candiani Dubbing Studios *Churubusco *CINSA *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *Made in Spanish *Prime Dubb *Producciones Salgado *Sensaciones Sónicas *Servicio Internacional de Sonido, S.A. *Telespeciales, S.A. *Taller Acústico S.C. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Empresarios de Doblaje